The communications industry is rapidly changing to adjust to emerging technologies and ever increasing customer demand. This customer demand for new applications and increased performance of existing applications is driving communications network and system providers to employ networks and systems having greater speed and capacity (e.g., greater bandwidth). Reliably communicating information within certain delay tolerances in a network is important. Different techniques may be employed in a network to measure latency in a network, albeit, not always to the level of accuracy needed.